Glee in Chaos
by Blade-BB
Summary: What happens when a new student enters the lives of the glee club members? And what happens when this new kid takes a liking to Quinn? Read to find out. Warning- femmslash. Quinn X OC. Rated t for language.
1. Enter New Kid Stage Right

**Warning: Includes femmslash later in the story.**

**I got this idea when I started to think of what kind of character I'd love to play in glee and this came to mind. I hope you guys who actually find this enjoy it. I don't expect many people to find this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from glee, or any of the songs used in this.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Glee in Chaos

_Chapter 1 – Enter "New Kid" Stage Right_

The halls of McKinley High were abuzz with gossip and murmured stories. They were all anticipating the arrival of a new student, a student who was transferring during the middle of January. And a natural teenage rebel who was kicked out for too many fights and had been to juvie several times. This new student was supposed to arrive today, and there was only half an hour before the day started. More students were filing into the building and more stories about the new kid were being spread. Almost everyone in McKinley either waited in anxiousness of a rival or fear of a new bully.

Only one teenager waited in anticipation of seeing an old friend, Puck. He sat on the front steps waiting for the roar of a motorcycle, and waiting for a friend to joke around with. The guys in the club didn't appreciate his crass humor, but the kid coming to their school did. He remembered joking with the rebel the night of the juvie's talent show, the one night the guys got to see the girls from the juvenile hall across the lake. The two bonded that night and stayed friends ever since. Now, his friend would be at his school, and he couldn't wait for the havoc that they would raise.

The loud roar of a motorcycle grabbed everyone's attention while it pulled into the parking lot and parked in an empty spot. The student astride the metal beast reached up to take off the helmet, painfully slow for all the students standing around the parking lot. The helmet came down to reveal the rebel to the people of McKinley for the first time. There sat upon the Harley, was a beautiful brunette girl with bright emerald eyes. A smirk was plastered on her face as she put the helmet in the hidden compartment then slowly unzipped her leather jacket. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a bright red top, and black converse high-tops with her form fitting leather jacket. The girl ran her fingers through her medium length hair and spotted Puck walking towards her. The smirk only grew as the young man approached with an equally sinful smirk plastered on his face.

"Puck!" The girl jumped into his arms as she shouted out his name. He swung her around before putting her back down on the ground and smirking down at his partner in crime. "How's my favorite bad boy?"

The smirk only grew on the boys face as he responded to her. "Oh, just the same old routine, school, glee, football, pranks, and parties but enough about my awesome life. How's my Ali-cat?" The girl punched his arm playfully and he lifted up his hands in defeat. "Alright, ease up dude, I know you don't like the nickname, but it's my right as your best friend to call you that."

She was smiling at him and shaking her head as she headed towards the building. "Jeez Puck, you're never going to drop the lame nickname. Even though you only use it 'cause you know I'm more badass than you." She laughs as he fakes being offended. "But you don't need to ask what I've been up to if I've been shipped to your wonderful school." The two continued to talk as they walked into the building. Ali however stopped mid sentence when she saw a beautiful blond standing at a locker.

Puck watched his friend's line of vision and laughed when he saw her staring at the ice queen, Quinn Fabray. "Don't even try it Ali-cat. She hasn't been with anyone since last year when she was dumped as a funeral." Ali turned a stunned look onto the bad boy. "Yea, I know, it was a shitty move on the boyfriend's part. Plus I don't think you'll be getting into her pants. She's straighter than me." They both shared a look and started cracking up. "Anyway, I got to get to class. I'll see ya at lunch. And please reconsider joining glee for me." He stared at her with a puppy dog pout, which he pulled off surprisingly well.

"Fine, I'll think about it. But I don't promise I'll join. See you at lunch Puckerman." She smirked and walked into her first class having already gotten her schedule in the mail. Puck just shook his head and headed off to class, unaware of a certain blonde's attention on his fellow rebel.

XXXXXXXX

The day was passing by slowly and even more rumors were being spread, most of them about the two rebels being together. Puck and Ali laughed at these rumors knowing they'd never be true. It was time to head to lunch now and Ali walked towards the cafeteria with a smirk on her face. The smirk quickly turned into a grimace as she saw Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams approaching her with huge cups of cherry slushie. The two towering oafs stopped in front of her with smirks that made them look constipated.

Dave stepped forward staring down at the girl. "Time for your present as the new kid." Azimio was nodding next to him and took a step forward as well. "You see, here in McKinley, losers and newcomers all get a special treat. A slushie facial." The two boys were about to laugh when she hit the bottoms of the cups making the red slushie fly onto the two boys.

"Aw, but red goes so much better with your letterman jacket." She was scowling at the two slushie covered jocks. "Now, both of you listen. I'm not someone you can just push around. And next time you try anything will be the last. Ask Puck, he knows just how much worse it will be." She walked past the two and into the cafeteria leaving a hallway of stunned students and two red jocks behind.

Ali made it into the cafeteria and saw Puck waving her over to his table. She nodded at him before she got in line to get some food. After she had paid she approached the round table full of an assortment of different people.

Puck smiled up at her and patted the spot next to him. "These are my friends from glee. Guys this is my friend Ali." He smiled at everyone as Ali sat down. He then proceeded to tell Ali everyone's names and something about each of them. She smirked when she saw him point to the blond from that morning.

Ali smiled as Kurt ran in to tell the others what had happened in the hallway. "Guys you'll never believe what the new kid just did." He didn't stop, and he didn't notice his friends' uneasy glances and the guest at their table. "Karofsky and Adams were about to slushie her when she just went and turned the slushies on them. They weren't even done the 'Welcome Rant' they always do." He paused when no one seemed to be as excited by the news as he was and scanned their faces. He stopped and turned pale when he noticed the new kid sat at his table.

She was smirking as she stuck out her hand towards him. "The name is Ali Simmons. Nice to meet you Gossip Queen." She started to laugh as the boy sputtered and took her hand uneasily shaking it. "Relax dude, you're cool with Puck you're cool with me." She started to eat as the rest of the table stared on. Only two people didn't seem to be shocked. Puck was smirking and shaking his head at his friend's antics. The other one however was Quinn, and she was studying the new girl with a small smile on her face. Only one thought passed through her mind as she stared at the bad girl in front of her. 'This year is going to be fun.'


	2. Set it on Fire

**Warning: Includes femmslash later in the story.**

**Sorry this chapter is a bit long, but I needed to add the Finn bashing. Finn bashing makes me complete.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from glee, or any of the songs used in this.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 2 – Set It on Fire_

The rest of the day passed smoothly and when the final bell rang, Ali followed Puck to his treasured Glee club. They both took seats in the back of room as more students flowed in. When the blond walked in with a sway to her hips, Ali decided right there and then that she was going to join the club.

"Yo, Puck, I'll join, but you gotta play guitar for my audition." She was smirking at him as she leaned in and whispered her song choice. The bad boy just smirked as well, and knew exactly who the song would be directed to.

The two began to plot their performance, Puck would take the electric guitar, she would take bass, and she'd get the kid from the band to play drums. She had Puck go tell him the news and the song choice. She watched as the drummer began to smirk and knew it would be a good performance.

As she waited for her partner in crime to return, she looked around the class. She noticed everyone from lunch was there, and she noticed that the seat on her other side was now taken. It was taken by a beautiful blond she couldn't stop thinking of. She smirked at the girl next to her and moved her seat a bit closer.

In a smooth sultry voice she spoke. "Hello, Quinn." She watched as the blond began to blush lightly. Quinn lifted her head and stared into those emerald eyes, she wouldn't back down from a challenge.

She batted her eyelashes and used an even sultrier voice. "Hey stud." Ali's eyebrows rose as she smirked at the girl.

"I guess Puck was wrong about you not rolling my way." She winked at the blond sat next to her. She contemplated her next response for only a few seconds before she voiced it. "My audition song is for you, but don't worry not all the lyrics are accurate. I'm completely free, no girl on my arm." The blonde's eyebrows rose dangerously high as she stared at the rebel.

"What makes you so sure I'll want you?" The challenge was sent, and it was up to Ali to accept it.

"Well, the fact that you're flirting with me is an obvious sign. And when you can't take your eyes off of me later will be another." The blond scoffed at the arrogant response but tried to keep a smile back. She really was enjoying the company of this new rebel. She was like Puck in many ways, except for how they hit on girls. Puck made it obvious he only wanted to get into the girls' pants; Ali however, made it impossible to figure out if she just wanted sex or something more.

Puck returned and stared at the two. He couldn't believe that his fellow rebel actually made the Ice Queen crack. He took his seat and shook his head with a smirk. Ali always did surprise him; maybe he should get some tips from his friend. He was about to interrupt the two flirting when Shuster decided to do it instead.

"Ok, everybody, ready for another Glee-" He cut off when he noticed a new kid among his students. "Oh, you must be the new kid. Are you here to join the club? If so you have to audition."

Ali just smirked at him and nodded to puck and the drummer before standing and walking the front, with Puck trailing behind. "Sure thing boss, already got something up my sleeve." She picked up the electric bass while puck picked up the electric guitar. The two prepared themselves and nodded to the drummer when ready. Pretty soon a rock beat filled the air and the glee members waited in anticipation, including Quinn who was smirking in the back. The first verse came in and Ali sang hitting all the low notes.

"_I wish my girlfriend  
>was more like you,<br>I lose my mind with  
>the way you move,<br>the way you throw  
>your hair around,<br>you got a smile that  
>knocks me down.<br>you don't waste time  
>you tell the truth,<br>Yea, that's what you do."_

Puck joined in during the chorus only providing back up as they continued to play the song.

"_The world comes crashing down,  
>when you come around,<br>you set it on fire,  
>you take my world and<br>turn it up, turn it up, turn it up,  
>yea the way you move you<br>burn it up, burn it up,  
>you set it on fire,<br>you take my world and  
>turn it up, turn it up, turn it up,<br>yea the way you move you  
>burn it up, burn it up,<br>you set it on fire,  
>let it burn, let it burn,<br>you set it on fire,  
>let it burn, let it burn<br>You set it on fire"_

Ali stared at one blond during the whole song, Quinn. And she could see the girl fidgeting from where she stood. The song was defiantly making its point. She took a quick glance and saw the other members enjoying it before her gaze snapped right back to Quinn.

"_I wish my girlfriend  
>laughed like you,<br>And got my jokes  
>just like you do,<br>I don't wanna give  
>you the run-around,<br>I'm holding on to  
>what we found,<br>you pull me in deeper  
>with the way you move,<br>yea, that's what you do."_

The next chorus came up and Ali was smirking at the way Quinn seemed thrown off by the last verse's lyrics. She knew those few lines would defiantly have an effect on the gorgeous blond.

"_The world comes crashing down,  
>when you come around,<br>you set it on fire,  
>you take my world and<br>turn it up, turn it up, turn it up,  
>yea the way you move you<br>burn it up, burn it up,  
>you set it on fire,<br>you take my world and  
>turn it up, turn it up, turn it up,<br>yea the way you move you  
>burn it up, burn it up,<br>you set it on fire,  
>let it burn, let it burn,<br>you set it on fire,  
>let it burn, let it burn<br>You set it on fire"_

During the last few lines of the chorus Puck and Ali switched instruments in time for Ali to take the short guitar solo. She played each note like she wrote the song herself. She was smirking like the Cheshire cat by the time the lyrics came back.

"_The world comes crashing down,  
>when you come around,<br>you set it on fire,  
>you take my world and<br>turn it up, turn it up, turn it up,  
>yea the way you move you<br>burn it up, burn it up,  
>you set it on fire,<br>you take my world and  
>turn it up, turn it up, turn it up,<br>yea the way you move you  
>burn it up, burn it up,<br>you set it on fire,  
>let it burn, let it burn,<br>you set it on fire,  
>let it burn, let it burn<br>You set it on fire  
>let it burn, let it burn,<br>you set it on fire  
>let it burn, let it burn,<br>you set it on fire"_

The music faded before the last line was finished and when she was done everyone was stunned at just how good the girl could sing rock. However, the captain of team, not the one you'd think, stood up and stared _down_ at the girl.

"Got something to say Giant?" She smirked up at him as he continued to have that constipated look on his face, the same one he always had when he was thinking.

"Can you only sing rock?" He seemed to be impressed with his question and she picked up the acoustic guitar and stared down the giant.

"Sit and I'll show you the extreme opposite of rock." She turned to Puck and the drummer. "Thanks guys but I won't need ya for the encore." She smirked as the two backed off and Puck took his seat in the back again. She began to pluck the strings and a mellow country sound was produced. The glee members were curious as to what she's sing to prove herself. However none of them expected to hear a much higher range and softer tone after listening to her low sultry voice. No one expected the emotion she put into the song either.

"_She was working through college  
>on my grandpas farm,<br>I was thirsting for knowledge,  
>and she had a car,<br>yea I was caught somewhere  
>between a woman and a child<br>one restless summer we found  
>love growing wild,<br>on the banks of the river  
>on a well beaten path,<br>its funny how those  
>memories they last,"<em>

She was staring at their shocked faces for a few brief seconds before she stared at the smirking face of the blond she kept thinking of as she took up the chorus.

"_Like strawberry wine,  
>and seventeen,<br>the hot July moon,  
>saw everything,<br>my first taste of love,  
>oh, bittersweet,<br>but green on the vine,  
>like strawberry wine."<em>

She was hiding a smirk as she continued, glad that she could prove an idiot wrong, if you can sing a great rock song, you can almost sing anything. The next verse came up and she couldn't help but smile at the lyrics.

"_I still remember,  
>when thirty was old,<br>my greatest fear was September,  
>when she had to go<br>a few cards and letters  
>and one long distance call,<br>we drifted apart like  
>the leaves in the fall,<br>but year after year  
>I come back to this place,<br>just to remember the taste."_

Puck was smirking even more than Quinn, both for the same reason, the girl just showed up the jerk who dumped Quinn at a funeral. If Ali had known this little fact before she started singing, she would have chosen a different song to hit his ego.

"_Of strawberry wine,  
>and seventeen,<br>the hot July moon,  
>saw everything,<br>my first taste of love,  
>oh, bittersweet,<br>but green on the vine,  
>like strawberry wine."<em>

Ali slowed down the tempo in the song for the next verse; they were all shocked that she even knew this song when half of them never heard it before.

"_The field have grown over now,  
>years since they seen the plow,<br>there's nothing time hasn't touched,  
>is it really her or the loss of my innocence<br>I've been missing so much, yeah."_

She drew out the high-pitched yeah causing a few jaws to drop at the perfection of the note. She was smiling as she entered into the next chorus.

"_Strawberry wine,  
>and seventeen,<br>the hot July moon,  
>saw everything,<br>my first taste of love,  
>oh, bittersweet,<br>and green on the vine,  
>like strawberry wine,<br>and seventeen,  
>the hot July moon,<br>saw everything,  
>my first taste of love,<br>oh, bittersweet,  
>but green on the vine,<br>like strawberry wine."_

Ali enjoyed playing the last bit of the guitar since it took on an easy rock kind of vibe. She was smirking as she brought it to a close with the last few stray lines mixed in with the guitar solo. When she was done the whole club, except Finn, was clapping loudly. She bowed and went up to the giant.

"Was that enough proof that I can sing or do I need to sing another song for you captain." She smirked and walked back to her seat between Puck and Quinn.

Rachel was the next to speak. "I think I am speaking for everyone," She sent a glare to Finn to shut him up when he was about to protest. "when I say that we welcome you to the glee club." Everyone but Finn nodded at her, even the two next to her, who were clearly making fun of the rest of the club with their frantic nods.

Glee ended shortly after that, and everyone was rushing out the door, except for the three people in the back. Quinn was biting her lip as she stared at Ali. "So, um, Ali?"

The rebel turned to the girl with a soft smile. "Yes Quinn."

The blond swallowed and asked her question. "Would you want to hang out Friday, just you and me?" Puck stared dumbfounded, he never would have guessed Quinn would like his friend. Ali just smiled and took Quinn's hand bringing it up to her mouth and planting a gentle kiss.

"I'll pick you up at 6 pm on Friday. Wear something you'll be comfortable in." She released the hand and left the room leaving a stunned Puck, and a blushing Quinn behind. When the two finally left the room they made it outside in time to see Ali speeding off on her motorcycle.

"Don't say a word Puckerman." Quinn disappeared leaving Puck there, still shocked from the first day of his friend's arrival.


	3. Of Stars and Dreams

**Warning: Includes femmslash later in the story.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Well, enjoy Ali's charm in this chapter, and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from glee, or any of the songs used in this.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 3 – Of Stars and Dreams_

The week continued on rather rapidly and after a few days of stares and questions, it was finally Friday. Ali pulled up to the school on her motorcycle and parked it next to Puck's truck. She slipped off her helmet and put it in its compartment under the seat smiling. One thought ran through her head as she walked towards the school, Quinn.

Today would be the day she woos Quinn. She had everything planned already and couldn't wait for 6pm. Ali stopped in the hall way next to a locker and leaned against the wall next to it. Soon the locker's owner was next to her putting in the combination.

"You know you don't have to wait at my locker to walk me to class every day." The smile on the blonde's face indicated that she enjoyed it.

Ali smirked and looked at Quinn who was searching through her locker. "But if I didn't wait for the princess some other charming knight will take her away." Quinn shook her head and pushed Ali's arm playfully.

They were both smiling as Quinn leant in and whispered in the rebel's ear. "There are no other knights here in this school. The others are Neanderthals and barbarians." The two broke out into laughter as Quinn shut her locker. Ali took Quinn's bag before she could protest and they started walking. "You know I can carry my own bag, Al."

Ali smiled at the girl next to her. "But I want to carry it for you, Luce." Quinn blushed at the nickname the rebel adopted for her and pushed her arm.

"I told you not to call me that." The blond mumbled and looked anywhere but at the brunette next to her.

"When are you going to learn Luce? I don't listen very well." She smirked and the two stopped in front of the blonde's first class. "We are still on for tonight right?" The blond smiled and nodded taking her bag and looking down both halls before leaning up to kiss the rebel's cheek then whisper in her ear.

"You won't be getting into my pants anytime soon, Stud." Ali shivered at the idea and when she opened her eyes again, Quinn was already gone. The rebel shook her head and wandered down the hall to her first class of the day, thoughts of the blond plaguing her mind.

XXXXXXXX

Ali had escorted the beautiful blond to every one of her classes and now it was lunch time. The two were sitting on the bleachers outside enjoying the atmosphere. Only four other members from glee were with them, Santana, Britney, Puck and Rachel. The two cheerios were snuggled up to one another barely paying attention to the others. Puck was talking with Ali bout a new club he wanted to hit with her. Rachel was talking to Quinn about their college plans.

Ali was tuned out of Puck's rant about the club and listening to Quinn and Rachel's conversation.

"So, you are going to Yale?" Rachel's voice seemed to hold a tone of excitement.

"Yea, they gave me a full ride. There's no way I'm passing that up. How about you and NYADA?" Quinn spoke with a small smile on her face.

"Kurt and I are both going. I'm glad he was still willing to be my friend despite the break up between Finn and me."

Ali tuned out at that point, her thoughts taking over. _She's going away after high school. Would she let me tag along? _She shook her head and tuned back into what Puck was saying.

"Anyway, dude, I think we should totally go pick up chicks while we are there." He looked to his partner in crime and she smirked.

"I'm not gonna pick up any chicks but I'll be the best damn wingman I can." The two laughed and looked around at their little group of friends. "Hey, who wants to go to a club Saturday and watch Puck fail to pick up chicks?"

"Hey. I got skill, I can pick up anyone." Everyone started to laugh as he did a muscle man pose.

Santana and Britney looked at each other then the Latina spoke up for the both of them. "We're in. We could use a good laugh and a night out." Ali nodded to them.

Rachel looked a bit uneasy about it but agreed to go if she could bring Kurt and Blaine. No one opposed that idea so she smiled as Ali nodded to her.

Quinn looked around at the group and a smirk slowly grew on her face. "I need a night out with my girls. Oh, and you can come to Puck." Ali laughed at Quinn's comment as the bell rang for the next class. Puck and Rachel headed off together considering they have the same class, and Santana and Britney disappeared together, probably to skip and make out.

Ali looked to Quinn and offered her a hand to get up. Quinn took it smiling but didn't let go after she was standing. The two stared at each other for a moment before letting go and walking down the bleachers.

XXXXXXXX

The day passed on and it was now the minute before the last bell of the day. There was no glee today so Ali waited _patiently_ tapping her pencil. The minute was passing by slowly and she just wanted it to end already. She let her mind wander off to what she has planned as she waits. Just when she got to the midpoint of what she has planned the bell rang and she sprung into action, grabbing her bag and sprinting out the door.

Quinn was already at her locker by the time Ali got there. She shut her locker as Ali walked up to her. "Hey Al, here to escort me to my car?" The two smiled at each other and Ali grabbed Quinn's bag for her.

"Be ready at 6." Quinn nodded as they walked to the parking lot. "Oh and do you mind riding on my bike?" The blonde looked to the rebel as she let the thought of riding the motorcycle to their date pass through her mind. She nodded and smiled taking her bag from the brunette then climbing into her car.

Ali watched her drive away as her friend snuck up on her. Puck slapped a hand down onto her back and grinned at himself as he spoke. "You going to sweep the celibacy captain off her feet?" Ali smirked and walked away not saying a word as she climbed onto her bike and left.

XXXXXXXX

The time was quickly approaching six when a roar could be heard outside the Fabray house. Ali had just pulled up in front of the house with five minutes to spare. She slid off her helmet and left it on the seat as she approached the door. Just as she raised her hand to knock on the dark oak door it flung open to reveal an older blond woman. The woman looked Ali up and down before stepping aside to let her in.

"Hello Miss Fabray. I am Ali Simmons." She held her hand out for the woman to shake. Slowly the older woman grasped the hand and gave a slight shake to it. "Is Quinn ready yet, or should I wait outside."

The older woman finally let a smile crack out onto her face. "Call me Judy dear. Quinn will be down in a moment. Why don't you wait in the living room with me and talk for a little while?"

Ali gulped and followed Judy into the living room. She hoped Quinn wouldn't be long. However her hopes went unanswered when she was still in the living room three minutes later answering the questions thrown her way.

"So dear, I heard you were in a juvenile detention center before. Why were you ever sent there?" The brunette sighed as she saw the older woman look at her with apprehension behind her eyes.

"Well, to be honest Ma'am, I was in there for assault. An older man kept harassing my friend and when no one helped her, I took matters into my own hands. He pressed charges and I was sent to the center for six months. Luckily while the trial was going on I was able to get a restraining order placed on him so he can't go near her again." The older woman was speechless and luckily Quinn chose that moment to walk in. She had been hiding around the corner when she heard what her mother was asking and she wanted to hear the answer.

"Hey Ali, you haven't been waiting long have you?" The brunette stood and smiled to the blond.

"No, your mother has been keeping me company while I waited." Quinn nodded and took Ali's hand walking out the front door with a simple 'Later Mom.' thrown over her shoulder.

Ali smiled and opened the compartment to get the extra helmet for Quinn to wear. Both girls slid on the helmets and looked to each other with smiles. Ali straddled her bike and started it up, she felt Quinn get on behind her and soon two pale arms were wrapped around her torso. She smiled as she drove off with Quinn cuddled into her back.

XXXXXXXX

The rebel slowed the bike down to a stop on a dirt road far off from any main roads. She cut the engine and put the keys in her pocket. She smiled when Quinn still hadn't let go. "Princess, not that I mind this at all, but if you don't let go, I can't woo you on our date." She giggled when the blond slowly pulled away. The two got off the bike and Ali opened the compartment for the helmets. They both took the helmets off and started to laugh at the messed up hair of one another. Ali locked the helmets up and covered the bike with a tarp to protect from moisture.

Ali offered Quinn her hand which the blond took without a word. The rebel lead the girl through the trees next to the dirt road. For a few minutes they walked in silence until the blond broke it. "I heard what you told my mother about why you were in juvie." The rebel looked to her and gave a slight nod to continue. "I think what you did shouldn't have been punished. He was in the wrong and no one was stopping him." Ali smiled softly at the blond and nodded, they continued on for a few more minutes before Ali stopped.

"Ok Quinn. right through those trees is our destination. This is the point where you must close you eyes. Don't worry, I won't let you fall." The blond nodded and slowly closed her eyes, she huffed in annoyance however when she felt a bandanna being tied around her eyes.

"I wasn't going to peek." When she was met with silence she sighed. "Ok, I might have wanted to sneak a peak." She felt a hand wrap tightly around hers and start to pull her forward gently. She continued for 57 steps, she counted each one, in total darkness with nothing but a hand leading her. The hand left hers after they stopped and she felt the bandanna being let loose.

"Open your eyes Quinn." The whispered order was followed and slowly hazel eyes opened, after they had adjusted to the light a gasp escaped the blonde's lips. "Do you like it?" The blond nodded frantically as she took in the sight. Before her sat a picnic blanket and basket in a small meadow with a water fall in one end of it. There was wild flowers everywhere and on top the blanket was a makeshift bouquet of those flowers and a green ribbon. Near the water fall there was a deer drinking form the small pond at the bottom of the fall. Ali lead the stunned blond to the blanket and they sat down next to one another. The rebel picked up the flowers and handed them to the blond. Quinn smiled with watery eyes. "W-what's wrong? Did I m-mess up?"

The blond shook her head and her smile grew wider and her eyes grew even more teary. "No, has ever done anything like this for me." Quinn leaned over and kissed the rebel's cheek.

"Yea, well they were idiots if they didn't know a princess needs to e treated like royalty." She smiled at the blond as she got out the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she made. "I come her all the time. Its my place to just get away. I wanted to share it with you Quinn." She handed the blond a sandwich and set one on her own lap before pulling out two orange crush sodas, handing one to the blond. "I want you to know, I'm not like Puck. He may be my bro, but I don't agree with his philosophy. I don't want booty calls, I want a girl to call my own." The blond listened to every word forgetting about the sandwich on her lap or the soda next to her thigh. "The moment I saw you that first day at McKinley, I knew I wanted to make you my girl. It was like a switch was flipped and my purpose to life wasn't surviving anymore, it was making you smile." The brunette blushed and looked away taking a bite of her sandwich. She felt she had just said too much too soon.

The blond next to her was swooning at the words that were just spoken. She set the sandwich next to the soda and scooted closer to Ali. Quinn took her hand in hers and played with the pale fingers and the multiple rings. Ali looked to her shyly trying to hide the blush that was obvious. "Ali, these past five days you have treated me better than any boy ever has, just ask me already." Quinn smiled at the rebel.

"Quinn" She took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves. "W-will you go out with me, be my girl?"

The blond smiled and looked to the brunette next to her. "That depends."

"On what?" the rebel asked hesitantly.

"On if I can tell the whole school that you're mine and you're off limits." The blond smirked as she watched the cheekiest grin form on the Rebel's face. Ali nodded and stared into Quinn's eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't make anything better than sandwiches." They both giggled and started to eat their dinner, sipping on the sodas as they shared light conversation.

The sun started to set and Ali wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders. They both sat in silence until it was dark and the stars and moon were the only light.

"Can we tell our friends tomorrow at the club?" Quinn was looking at Ali as she asked.

Ali smiled and pulled Quinn closer. "I was planning on it princess."

The two laid down on the blanket and watched the stars. The time passed by quickly and soon they were getting up to leave. Ali carried the basket which had the blanket and their trash in it. The two girls held onto one another's hand while they walked back out the forest. They made it to the motorcycle in no time and soon the two were riding back in the peaceful night air.

Ali and Quinn were standing in front of Quinn's door. "I had a really great time tonight Al." They were both grinning like fools at one another.

"I have to agree, it was a great night." Ali smiled and leaned in slowly. Quinn blushed and closed her eyes slowly waiting for Ali to make contact. The rebel smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek while her eyes were closed.

"Hey, that wasn't a-" Quinn had opened her eyes to berate Ali but as soon as she had started talking she was cut off by a pair of soft lips upon hers. Slowly she relaxed and started to kiss back her eyes shutting once again. When Quinn started to nip at Ali's lip the rebel broke the kiss.

"Not that i don't want to make out on your front porch. But your mom is watching through the curtains." The blond blushed and looked to the curtains that shut quickly. She stormed into the house and yelling could be heard. Ali smiled and started to walk back to her bike. Before she made it all the way there Quinn ran up behind her and turned her around to kiss her lips chastely.

"Night Stud. Text me in the morning."

Ali smiled and nodded. "Night Luce. I'll miss you."

They both parted starting to walk backwards towards their destinations. Quinn reached the door first and stood there watching Ali get onto the bike and wave before driving off. Quinn sighed happily and went back inside.


End file.
